Adoration
by Sacre Bleu
Summary: Shigure is reading a letter that Ayame wrote to him... Has Yuki actually bonded with Ayame? Has the schism between them been bridged?


Adoration

Dearest Shigure,

You will never believe what happened to me!

As it happened, I was just walking along, scouting models for my shop. Oh Gure-san, there are just too many non-beautiful people and not enough beautiful people, like me, in the world… As I was looking for models, I just happened to see somebody! As I said, I was wandering around, quite like Haru, and guess who I saw!

Yuki-kun! He was walking around the corner and I saw him! I did! And he saw me! His eyes widened with love and elation as he looked at me! I swear I saw tears of joy appear in his eyes as he turned to run… He had to run so I, his amazing, wonderful, loquacious brother would not see his tears of tenderness. I threw out my arms and called out to him- "Yuki-kun!"

He was turning, tears falling from his eyes as he wept with adoration, when I saw her. She was following him, looking down andreading some kind of list. He was running, to hide so he would not be shamed by myself seeing him cry, and he ran into her and poof! disappeared (I think I saw him leaping upwards)! At that, Tohru-san looked up and saw me!

As she recognized who I was, she started to hit at her shirt- obviously she was trying to get it off, so I could approve her for my modeling. I rushed forward so I could help her remove her clothes. As I ran, she turned towards me…she pushed me away! I think she wanted to do it herself. (I do admire such determination in a woman.)

Accidentally (as accidentally as my seeing them in the first place), we embraced, and I transformed with an explosion of smoke. Most unfortunate, as I still wanted to help her undress. Then, as if by magic, Yuki-kun fell from the skyand landed next to me! My brother--returned to me! He turned and looked at me, and slowly a fearful look crossed his face, but it only stayed for a brief moment. Oh how I sorrow that I caused my devoted younger brother fear, as I was a snake, and he a rat!

But then, he must have comprehended who I was, recognizing me for his favorite older brother. He launched himself at me, and I turned to greet him! He hugged me with all his strength, Gure-san! (It might have been a little tight around the neck, but I refused to let that come between our brotherly bonding). His paws covered my neck and I coiled around him, gently, showing my affection to him.

Oh Shigure! It was wonderful; Yuki-kun finally embraced me! Finally expressing to the world and Tohru-kun his undending adoration and love for me! Oh I wish you could have been there, Gure-san! It was truly a memorable experience! In fact, the day this happened shall be forever known as the Day That Ayame and Yuki's Brotherly Bond of Love was Formed!

Forever Wishing to be in your arms,

With unending love,

Aaya

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I just finished reading the first draft of this story, and I realized that Kyo wasn't in it! I exclaimed (and you can ask Audley about this) "Bad Kyo! Get in my story!"

So here he is!

Kyo's Epilogue:

Please imagine a wonderful, clever, funny, and totally completely awesome short story that has nothing to do with the original story, and, unfortunately, does not have the cat in it.

Authors Notes: Okay, so it really has nothing to do with Kyo… (Well, maybe a little)… Or the actual story, but I didn't know what to write, though if you review with an idea, I can edit the story.

…

…

I just realized that Kyo is _STILL_ not in my story… Excuse me a moment. (Please imagine loud bashing sounds that would imply me beating Kyo until he agrees to be in my next story).

More Author's notes: I'm sorry Kyo fans, (and that includes me), he was supposed to be in my story, he really was… It's just that when I was writing the story, I got into this whole Ayame thing (I ended up talking like him for a couple days). It was really hard to stop writing with exclamation points (!). I hope you liked the story (even without Kyo), but if you didn't (not necessarily because Kyo wasn't in it- for whatever reason) please don't flame this story until you give it another chance. I re-read my story (I tend to read them many, many times) andit just wasn't that funny… I hope that the changes I have made will make it funny to you!.

Anyway- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if you still don't like it, I really want to know what you think about my story! So please review!

NOTE FROM SACRE BLEU'S EDITOR, THE AMAZING FANFICTION AUTHORESS OTHERWISE KNOWN AS AUDLEY: I have proofread this story so it makes more sense. Hope you like it! Imagine the scene playing out...Ayame, scouting for models, runs into Yuki and Tohru--literally--Yuki sees him, cries, runs into Tohru--literally!--turns into a rat (and somehow Tohru didn't notice the poof! and smoke) so suddenly she feels a rat down her shirt...and Ayame gets misconceptions and the whole thing turns into one dangerous brotherly bonding moment.Cheers!


End file.
